The present invention relates to a connector assembly which is integrated such that connector housings are stacked vertically in multi-steps for integration.
A connector assembly is integrated that identically configured connector housings are stacked vertically in two steps.
Upper and lower connector housings respectively have lock claws at both of right and left side parts thereof. The housings have outer lock claws at upper faces thereof, the outer lock claws projecting inward from inner walls of engagement stepped parts. The housings have inner lock claws at lower faces thereof, the inner lock claws projecting outward from outer walls of engagement stepped parts.
The outer lock claws at the upper faces and the inner lock claws at the lower faces are engaged each other such a way that the stepped parts engage together each other when stacking the housings, with the outer lock claws positioned outward and the inner lock claws positioned inward. Mounting parts of the lock claws are flexure deformed such that the outer lock claws are fell down outward, the lock claws are engaged or disengaged each other.
In the connector assembly, wires are drawn out from rear ends of the connectors. If a force is applied to the wires to be vertically pulled or a force is exerted on the upper and lower housings to be separated each other, flexure deforming the mounting parts outward causes engagements of the stepped parts of the lock claws to be reduced, and locking is easy to be detached, so that integration force of the connector assembly is weakened.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly in which locking is not easy to be detached, once connectors are integrated and locked.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides the following connector assembly. Connector housings are stacked vertically in multi-steps. The connector housings include lock claws at both of side parts thereof. The lock claws of the connector housings engage with the lock claws of another connector housings by flexure deformation of mounting parts of the lock claws for integration of the connector housings. The connector housings have protrusions and recessed parts at the mounting parts thereof. The protrusions of the connector housings are fitted with the recessed parts of another connector housings. The mounting parts are prevented from deformation.
Preferably, each of the connector housings includes: a first lock claw at one side thereof and a second claw at another side thereof configured to engage each other; and a protrusion at the one side and a recessed part at another side configured to fit each other.
A second aspect of the invention provides the following connector assembly. Connectors are stacked each other. The connectors include the housings including first engagement parts and second engagement parts. The first engagement parts of the housings are locked with the second engagement parts of another housings. The first engagement parts include protrusions and recessed parts. The protrusions of the housings are fitted in the recessed parts of another housings.
According to the aspects, if separating force is applied between the connector housings integrally joined, the mounting parts are apt to be flexed in a direction where the engagements of the lock claws. In the connector assembly, the protrusions of the housings are fitted in the recessed parts of another housings, and the lock claws are not easy to be disengaged.
At the one side and another side of each of the connector housings, the first lock claw and the second lock claw configured to engage each other and the protrusion and the recessed part configured to fit each other are provided. Thus, the connector housings are stacked in more than two steps, and the lock claws are difficult to be disengaged.